Cross My Heart
by PrettyChibi99
Summary: A happy little story that is ver deep at times. Need I say more?


_**Cross My **heart_

One's **_heart_**

One's **_word_**

One's **_thought_**

One's **_Promise_**

One's **_trust_**

One's **_admiration _**

One's **_dream_**

One's **_last remembrance…_**

Section one: When hearts fall

Characters: Mainly Kairi Sora and all the other main characters, and some of my own…

Summery: do you need one? Read on!

The ocean…Is that what he heard? The ocean… No. He had never been to an ocean. There was, in fact, no such thing as an ocean on this world, so how could he even know what to compare the sound to? He couldn't. In no possible way, but… He opened his eyes up to the sky at which they faced. His black hair falling over his emerald hues.

" Johanan!" He heard his name, but waited a few moments before sitting up and replying.

"What?" He said in monotone. A boy with long, pulled back hair came to his side. His eyes were a deep, light blue that seemed to look through you.

" Where have you been?" He asked. Johanan maintained his rebellious attitude with his reply.

" I took a personal day." The boy shook his head as he stood.

" You'll be punished…"

" So what? They don't phase me…" He turned to face the black haired boy.

" Neither do you." The boy looked at him and sighed. Johanan had turned from him and looked out across the world that never was. There were two, The world that never was and the world that is. They went hand in hand. Only he had ended up on the other side. With the 'Nobodies'. The ones who had lost their heart or were not given one. He did not remember having a heart. Thus he only knew this world.

" Ange…" Johanan started looking at him again. " Have you ever…seen the ocean?" He looked at Johanan.

" Yes. When I was back at my old world."

" Do you remember it?" He looked to the ground.

"No…" Johanan looked down below at the grey streets. The ocean…no. There was no possible way that is what he heard.

* * *

"Donald…do we have to do this?" Sora asked bending down to see what Donald was looking at. He looked at him sternly.

" Yes! I have to bring Daisy back a gift since I was away so long!" Goofy let out a laugh.

" Uh-huck. Come on Sora, it will only take a little while." Sora let out a sigh and stood up straight.

" Hmm…think I should get Kairi something too?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

" You could." Jiminy said hopping onto Goof's shoulder. " It might be a while before we come back here." Sora smiled.

" Yeah, you're right. What would she like?"

" Well, Ahgraba is famous for some of it's original jewelry." The merchant said rubbing his hands together.

" You'd think she'd like that?" Sora questioned.

" Aw I think she'd like anything you'd give her Sora." Goofy said encouragingly.

" Taa-daa!" Donald said holding up a necklace of glass, black beads.

" Whoa." They all said in unison. " I should get that For Kairi too." Sora said happily

" No, this is the only one they have." Donald said triumphantly.

" Hey, no way! I need it more than you!" He said reaching for it.

" NO! I had it FIRST!" Donald said trying to pull it from his grasp.

" Guys…" Goofy said trying to get between them.

" It's mine!"

" No it's mine!"

" Sora!" Jasmine said running into the shop. " In the market place! Nobodies and shadows, they're every where! And they have Alladin!"

" Aww, is that all?" Donald said annoyed.

" We have to help him guys." Sora said still trying to pull the necklace from Donald.

" And there's something else." Jasmine said hurridly.

" What?"

" They're right outside."

* * *

A/n. Bum bum baa! Wooo! New story! Even though I haven't finished my others. ( dances around )

Sora: Lamer

Kairi: Loser

Donald: I want the necklace…

Johanan: Who gives a dude the name Johanan?

Ange: Who gives a dude the name Ange?

Me: well it's short for Angel

Ange:….

Riku: hah hah

Johanan: Oh shut up you weren't even in this

Roxas: neither was I

Namine: Nor I

Me: Oh shut up.

Goofy: double lamer

Riku: Pretty Chibi does not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy to come. But she does own Johanan and Ange. And also a couple of the worlds to come. Especially "The World To Be"

Me: Thankies and pleeze Review and keep reading! ( and I'm sorry if there are typoes >. )


End file.
